Cud niepamięci
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Cena życia w Narnii jest wyższa, niż Zuzanna mogła przypuszczać, a pamięć to zdradliwy przyjaciel. Opowiadanie mocno dekonstrukcyjne względem wyidealizowanego, narnijskiego świata, czyli znowu rozprawiam się z mitami z własnego dzieciństwa i baśniami, które mu towarzyszyły. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Femslash, dorosłe Zuzanna/Łucja.


Niepokój dręczył Zuzannę od momentu, kiedy siadła na królewskim tronie w Ker Paravel, a jej skronie ozdobiła korona. Wtedy bowiem spojrzała na swoje rodzeństwo. Piotr wydawał się stworzony do tej roli. Edmund robił co mógł by sprostać odpowiedzialności. Ona sama przyjęła to naturalnie, z wdziękiem i gracją. A na prawo od niej...

Odziana w królewskie szaty Łucja wyglądała po prostu zabawnie. Mała, chuda dziewczynka siedząca na wielkim tronie z koroną, która w każdej chwili mogła zsunąć się jej z głowy. Uśmiechała się pogodnie do wszystkich, promieniując radością. Ale Zuzanna zbyt dobrze ją znała. Widziała w kącikach oczu siostry lęk. To uczucie udzieliło się i jej. Jak długo to wszystko będzie trwało? Jak długo mieli tu jeszcze być? Pomogli pokonać czarownicę, przywrócili w Narnii pokój i sprawiedliwość, ale gdzieś tam był przecież ich prawdziwy dom, ich rodzice...

Próbowała poruszyć ten temat w rozmowie z braćmi, ale Piotr ją zbywał, mówiąc, że ciągle jest tu wiele do zrobienia. Edmund miał chyba nieco inne zdanie, ale bał się zaprzeczyć bratu, jakby widmo jego dawnych uczynków wciąż nad nim ciążyło. Łucji prawie nie było w zamku, całe dnie spędzała na podróżach i zabawach z driadami. W końcu była jeszcze dzieckiem, najmłodszym z nich. Zuzannę to poniekąd uspokajało, skoro bowiem jej siostra bawiła się dobrze, to znaczy, że troski nie zadręczały jej.

Jednak wkrótce przekonała się, że tak nie jest. Kilka dni po koronacji nad ich zamkiem rozszalała się nocna burza. Zuzanny nie zaskoczyło pukanie do drzwi i widok Łucji, która bez słowa wślizgnęła się do jej łóżka. Ta mała zawsze bała się burz, ryku wiatru i błyskawic. Pomyślała, że Piotr pewnie by to wyśmiał i wygłosił kazanie, że królowej to nie przystoi, ale Zuzanna nie widziała tu żadnej królowej, tylko małą, przestraszoną dziewczynę, która rozpaczliwie potrzebowała bliskości i bezpieczeństwa.

- Zuziu? - spytała Łucja, kiedy leżała już przytulona do siostry - A czy ty... ?

- Tak?

- Nie tęsknisz czasem za domem?

- Tęsknię, Łucjo - Zuzanna pogładziła jej włosy - Bardzo tęsknię.

- Ja też... Głupio mi to mówić, ale wiesz.. Nie moglibyśmy tam wrócić, chociaż tak na krótko, na jakiś czas?

- Nie wiem, też bym chciała, ale nie wiem, jak.

- Może tak, jak się tu dostaliśmy?

- To znaczy... jak?

- No... ten... nie pamiętasz? Bo ja chyba nie...

Coś uderzyło Zuzannę. Rzeczywiście, nie pamiętała, jak trafili do Narnii. Wszystkie minione dni wydawały jej się zupełnie wyraźne, ale moment, w którym znaleźli się w zaczarowanym królestwie rozmywał się w jej wspomnieniach, był blady i niewyraźny, nie kojarzył jej się z niczym konkretnym. Jak to było możliwe? Co to za czary? Pokręciła głową, jakby chciała sobie coś przypomnieć, ale nieważne, jak próbowała, nie mogła odtworzyć tej chwili.

- Zuziu?

- Co?

- Mogę... mogę u ciebie dzisiaj na noc zostać? - burza dobiegła już końca i za oknem panowała cisza.

- Tak, mała, zostań. Ja chyba też tego chcę - dodała, czując, że tylko obecność siostry powstrzymuje ją przed krzykiem rozpaczy i szlochem.

Następnego dnia spytała braci, ale obaj przyznali, że również nie pamiętają dokładnie chwili wejścia do Narnii. Piotr jak zwykle machnął na to ręką, mówiąc, że to nic ważnego i że gdy trzeba będzie, to pewnie sami sobie przypomną. Edmund wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego, ale znowu obawiał się nie zgodzić się ze starszym bratem, w którego zapatrzony był jak w obrazek. Zuzanna odbyła jeszcze kilka rozmów z innymi Narnijczykami, ale odpowiedź zawsze była ta sama. Po prostu się tu zjawili, ale w jaki sposób, tego nie wiedział nikt. Długo to trwało, aż pewnej nocy znowu do jej drzwi zapukała Łucja. Tym razem powodem nie była burza.

- Zuziu, wiesz, rozmawiałem z panem Tumnusem i innymi. Nikt nie pamięta...

- Wiem, ja też próbowałam. Edek i Piotrek też zapomnieli.

- Piotr mówił, że to głupota i nie powinnam się tym zajmować. Ale to przecież nie jest głupota! - Zuzanna dostrzegła, że siostra jest bliska płaczu.

- Nie, Łusiu, nie jest. To jest nasz dom. Kiedyś tam wrócimy. Obiecuję ci. Ale do tego czasu, musisz byś silna. Jesteś przecież Łucją Dzielną, zapomniałaś?

- Nie chcę! Wiesz, że ja kocham Narnię - Łucja objęła ją - Ale ja chciałabym zobaczyć rodziców... Też ich kocham! To niesprawiedliwe!

- Już dobrze, już dobrze - Zuzanna pozwoliła jej płakać, głaszcząc siostrę i obiecując sobie, że będzie silna za nią i za siebie, robiąc wszystko, żeby ta najdelikatniejsza z istot, jakie w życiu spotkała, nigdy już nie musiała płakać.

Ich sypialnie były tuż obok siebie i Łucja często wymykała się, aby spać w łóżku siostry. Zuzanny nie dziwiło to ani trochę, była dla małej namiastką kogoś starszego, ale bliskiego jednocześnie. Nigdy nie odważyłaby się nazwać tych relacji matczynymi. W miarę bowiem jak obie dorastały i stawały się kobietami, widziała rozkwitające piękno Łucji. Nigdy nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że kocha siostrę. Poświęcała jej każdą wolną chwilę, starannie realizując złożoną niegdyś obietnicę. Młodej królowej nie brakowało adoratorów, ale Łucja zdawała się ich wszystkich ignorować, traktując ich zaloty jak rodzaj zabawy. Dla niej wszystko było zabawą, a Zuzanna dbała, aby tak pozostało. Póki Łucja śmiała się, póty Zuzanna była spokojna. Cały ich lęk i niepokój wzięła na siebie, zmagając się z nimi. Ale nie czuła się z tego powodu źle. Radość siostry była dla niej nagrodą.

To wydarzyło się podczas jednej z licznych konnych wypraw, które odbywały we dwie. Zatrzymały się niedaleko wybrzeża morskiego. Konie zostawiły na polanie i wyszły na klif, z którego rozpościerał się majestatyczny widok na morze. W obliczu potęgi żywiołu każda z nich czuła się mała, chociaż obie były już dorosłe. Przez chwilę żadna z nich nie mówiła niczego, przytłoczona potęgą żywiołu.

- Zupełnie jak w Dover - powiedziała w końcu Zuzanna, wspominając białe klify.

- Gdzie?

- W Dover, nie pamiętasz? Byłyśmy tam jakieś... no wiesz, jakiś przed przybyciem do Narnii.

- Nie pamiętam... - głos Łucji był niepewny - Dover... Dover... - powtarzała, jakby starała się coś przypomnieć - Aaaaaach! - krzyknęła, łapiąc się za głowę, a Zuzanna zaraz podbiegła do niej - Nie pamiętam! Czemu? Czemu nie pamiętam?!

- Już dobrze, już nie martw się, byłaś młodsza i...

- To nieprawda! Powinnam pamiętać! Powinnam była pamiętać, jak się tu znaleźliśmy wszyscy. A widzę tylko białą ścianę śniegu...

Łucja osunęła się na kolana. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i popłynęły rzekami z jej oczu, jakby dawno ustawiona tama pękła na całej szerokości. Zuzanna uklękła obok, nie wiedząc co robić. Obok niej nie klęczało już przecież dziecko, ale dorosła kobieta. Ale w ciele tej kobiety nadal było samotne, zagubione w obcym świecie dziecko. Uniosła w dłoniach jej twarz i zaczęła całować jej policzki, zlizując słone łzy Łucji. Robiła to coraz szybciej, aż nagle, sama nie zauważyła kiedy, ich wargi spotkały się. Pocałunek był nagły, przypadkowy, ale Łucja nie zaprotestowała. Objęła Zuzannę, przyciągając ją do siebie. Kiedy osunęły się na porastający ziemię mech, pozwoliły, żeby instynkty i uczucia zawładnęły ich ciałami, nawet jeśli gdzieś tam na krańcach ich umysłów coś cicho krzyczało, że nie powinny tego robić.

- Zuziu... czy to... wiesz, to co zrobiłyśmy... to było złe? - spytała Łucja, kiedy leżały obok siebie na rozłożonych na ziemi płaszczach.

- Nie... - Zuzanna sama nie była tego pewna, ale nie miała odwagi dzielić się wątpliwościami z siostrą - Przecież było ci dobrze, nikomu nie stała się krzywda. A zło jest wtedy, kiedy komuś dzieje się krzywda, prawda?

- No... tak - Łucja uśmiechnęła się do niej, owinięta w płaszcz - Więc będziemy mogły to jeszcze kiedyś zrobić?

- Tak, oczywiście. Ale... - dodała po chwili - Nie mów o tym Piotrkowi i Edkowi. To będzie nasza tajemnica. Zgoda?

- Zgoda! - uśmiech, który znowu błyszczał na twarzy Łucji rozwiał wątpliwości, które kiełkowały w głowie Zuzanny.

Utrzymanie tajemnicy nie było trudne. Braci nie dziwiła naturalna bliskość obu sióstr. Na dodatek nikt nie zmuszał żadnej z nich do szukania sobie męża. Zuzanna szybko dostrzegła, że Łucja miewa czasami napady melancholii, ale wówczas jej pieszczoty i pocałunki pozwalały siostrze poradzić sobie z tym. Niekiedy, w chwilach samotności i zwątpienia, sama robiła sobie z tego wyrzuty. Coś cały czas powtarzało jej, że to co robią, jest niestosowne. W ich prawdziwym domu zapewne spotkałaby je za to surowa kara. Ale Łucja nie pamiętała już niczego z tamtych czasów. Zuzanna bała się nawet poruszać ten temat. Narnia była piękna, ale cena za to piękno wydawała jej się zbyt wysoka. Jednak nadal najważniejsze było dla niej dobro młodszej siostry, dla której gotowa była zrobić wszystko.

Powrót do Anglii był nagły, niespodziewany i w pierwszej chwili radosny. Gdy wypadli z szafy i zrozumieli, gdzie są, Zuzanna w nagłym odruchu przytuliła mocno siostrę, całując ją w policzek i śmiejąc się.

- Wróciłyśmy, Łusiu! Widzisz? Jesteśmy w domu! Z powrotem w domu! Nie będziesz już więcej musiała tęsknić! To dom!

Dużo by dała, żeby reszta rodzeństwa podzielała jej optymizm. Kiedy wrócili do rodziców, coś się zaczęło psuć. Byli znowu dziećmi, mimo bagażu doświadczeń dorosłości, którą spędzili w Narnii. Piotr wiecznie zadzierał nosa i z widocznym trudem znosił to, ile ma lat. Edmund radził sobie z tym najlepiej, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był nawet zadowolony, ale trudno było odgadnąć, czy to prawda. Ale Łucja... Ona wydawała się jakby przygaszona. Zuzanna wiedziała, że coś powinna zrobić, ale bała się do niej zbliżyć. Unikała nawet przypadkowego dotyku. Jej siostra znowu była dzieckiem, a w oczach Zuzanny gościł widok tamtej pięknej kobiety, z którą tyle razy się kochała. Nocami rzucała się nerwowo na łóżku, chcąc zasnąć. Nauka i codzienność nie potrafiły usunąć tych wspomnień. Dręczyło ją to. A Łucja patrzyła na nią dziwnie. Każda jej próba zbliżenia się do siostry, rozmowy wywoływała u Zuzanny rozpaczliwą reakcję obronną.

Wracała do domu późno, po lekcjach wyskakując ze znajomymi na miasto na coraz dłuższe wypady. Poznała smak papierosów i taniego alkoholu. Chociaż w Narnii piła najlepsze wina, starała się o nich zapomnieć, pijąc tanie wina owocowe, kupione przez koleżanki ze starszych klas. Odkryła, że w ten sposób, choćby na krótko, potrafi znaleźć zapomnienie. Podczas wieczornych szaleństw w klubach rzucała się w wir zabawy, ciesząc się każdą chwilą, która nie przypominała jej o Narnii. Nie chciała wracać do domu, w którym wciąż musiała spotykać się z Łucją, albo słuchać, jak reszta rodzeństwa opowiada z nostalgią o czasach królowania.

Był późny, listopadowy wieczór, kiedy otworzyła drzwi i jak zwykle cicho i ostrożnie weszła do domu, nie chcąc zwracać niczyjej uwagi. Ale zatrzymała się w pół kroku. W przedpokoju stali rodzice.

- Ostatnio coraz częściej późno wracasz do domu, córko - odezwał się ojciec tonem, który nie zdradzał niczego dobrego.

- Ja... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej nagle.

- I jak wytłumaczysz to - rzucił jej pod nogi paczkę papierosów - To było w twoim pokoju.

- Ale jak... grzebaliście w moich rzeczach?

- Nie, nigdy. Córko, powiedz proszę, co... - wtrąciła się matka.

- Jak? To skąd to macie...?!

- To nie ma znaczenia...

- Zuziu... To ja im dałam - Łucja weszła nagle do przedpokoju - Ja... nie chciałam, żebyś ty dalej... Co się z tobą stało?!

- Ty? To ty? - Zuzanna nie wytrzymała, coś w niej pękło. Zaniosła sie histerycznym szlochem - To ty mnie zdradziłaś?! Akurat ty?

- Nie zdradziłam cię! Nie mów tak!

- Nieprawda! Doniosłaś na mnie, ty mała bestio! Jesteś okropna, jesteś gorszym zdrajcą niż Edek! Nienawidzę cię! Tyle dla ciebie zrobiłam, a ty... Och, jak ja cię nienawidzę... - Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. Uniosła dłoń, żeby uderzyć Łucję, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się. Nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciała, nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Ojciec złapał ją za poniesioną rękę i szarpnął boleśnie, prowadząc co pokoju. Wepchnął ją tam i stanął w drzwiach.

- Od jutra wracasz do domu zaraz po szkole. Koniec z kieszonkowym, koniec z papierosami, koniec z alkoholem. Masz szlaban do odwołania. Po powrocie do domu siedzisz w pokoju i nie wychodzi z niego, chyba, że do toalety albo na posiłki. Żadnych telefonów i znajomych.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, uderzając drzwiami. Zuzanna opadła na kolana i podeszła na nich do drzwi. Uderzyła w nie bezsilnie pięściami.

- Nie możecie... nie możecie tego zrobić... jestem dorosła! Jestem już przecież dorosła, do cholery!

Chciała się położyć, ale wszystko w niej wzbierało. Przewracała się z boku na bok, rzucając na łóżku, jakby wykonane było ono z igieł. Żadna z pozycji nie była wygodna. Przełykała łzy. Była wściekła na wszystko i na wszystkich. Nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otwierają się i ktoś wchodzi.

- Zuziu...? Zuziu - usłyszała nagle znajomy głos - To ja. Przepraszam cię za to...

- Wyjdź stąd! - rzuciła, nie podnosząc nawet przyciśniętej do poduszki głowy. Nie chciała patrzeć na Łucję. Jej widok sprawiał ból i przypomniał o rzeczach, o których za wszelką cenę chciała zapomnieć.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież ty... my... Dlaczego znowu nie może być tak jak kiedyś, jak w Narnii?

- Przestaniesz!? Przestaniesz wreszcie nawijać o tej głupiej zabawie?! Była wojna, baliśmy się wszystkiego i wymyśliliśmy sobie tę całą Narnię, królów, lwy, czarownice... Zrozum, to była tylko zabawa w naszej wyobraźni, nic poza tym!

- Nieprawda! Ja przecież wszystko pamiętam! Ker Paravel, Aslana, pana Tumnusa, Archenlandię, wszystko! A ty nie pamiętasz?

- Nie, Łusiu. Nie pamiętam niczego...

- Kłamiesz! Musisz pamiętać! - Zuzanna poczuła na swojej głowie dłoń siostry - Proszę cię! Przecież to ty... to ty... Zuzanna Łagodna... Ty jedna pamiętałaś... Wtedy... jak mówiłaś o Dover...

- Wyjdź stąd! - Zuzanna wrzasnęła, podnosząc sie nagle i odtrącając siostrę, prawie ją przewracając - Wyjdź i nie odzywaj się od mnie! Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o tych głupotach! Wstyd mi, że przypominasz mi te nasze durne, szczeniackie zabawy! Gdybym wiedziała, że potraktujesz to tak serio, nigdy bym nie bawiła się w to z wami! Zostaw mnie, ty mały, wredny konfidencie! Idź dalej kablować starym na mnie! Wynoś się i nigdy tu nie wchodź!

Opadła bez sił na łóżko, słysząc, jak Łucja wybiega z jej pokoju i zamyka drzwi. Płakała długo, aż poduszka stała się mokra od łez. Wiedziała, że nie może zrobić inaczej. Była nawet wdzięczna Łucji, że to zrobiła. Teraz między obiema siostra wzniósł się mur nie do rozbicia. Odetchnęła głęboko. Czuła nieprzyjemne kłucie w sercu. Musiała to zrobić dla siostry, którą kochała bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Może kiedyś Łucja to zrozumie. Kiedyś, kiedy obie znowu będą dorosłe...


End file.
